stcroixrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Premise
Our city, St. Croix, was once a majestic beacon on the eastern seaboard of North America. A center of commerce, culture, and innovation, this metropolitan wonder led its world in art, science, business, medicine, manufacturing, and diplomacy. Where St. Croix went, so went the world. Then came the war... Which some thought was our own personal Zion. Then came the storms. And, with them, the nightmare.... The land was scorched with nuclear weapons. Plague and poison ravaged the population. Green meadows became desolate wastelands. Entire species were wiped out. Those of us that survived flocked to the few cities that remained, cities that were now mere shadows of their former glory, only to face a desperate struggle to exist. The Government of StCroix it's now lead by Mayor Catarina Vegas..or so the denizens think.. Apparently behind closed doors there are things that happen that you and I should NEVER have been aware of. One of them? Project Blood. Apparently Vampires were getting out of control and the government had this clever idea to rid ourselves of them. Rid ourselves? Not quite. A new string of vampires pulled through. Only more violent and stronger. As if the war had not been enough to deal with and the blood waves of the ocean rapping upon our shores wasn't depressing enough. They have this way of coming apart. When they materialize from one place to the other their body separates from their skeletons. It happens so quickly though that their body doesn't suffer any physical abnormalities. The property of their blood is used as an intense hallucinogenic as well. They call them the Vox Line of Vampires. A specific trait is their piercing blueish eyes - like a frost color. You can always tell when you're dealing with their kind; whether you live to tell about it is a different story. The race has become quite selective on who becomes childer and who becomes chow. There is an ongoing ensuing battle between the regular vampires and the Vox kind. Jehan, Prince of the Vox, he takes no shit, ruthless, ingenious and a prodigy, not many can get under his skin or into his very private empire. Justice is the Prince of the city of StCroix. He rules with an iron fist and just as his name implies he brings just that with a dash of chaos. And we're not even going to go into the many smaller vampire factions, there's too many to list. This city is one of the few that survived. With all its chaos and all the violence it still pulls through as graceful as a ballerina ever did. The main hot spot in the town is an old Church. St Dominick's. It's been converted to a bar and it brews it's own beer. Though it also holds some quite interesting events... Drag races, orgies, the occasional boxing match. But if these walls could talk there'd be a long list of victims. StCroix in itself is old. These stomping grounds have proven to hold up to time and abnormal circumstances. It's like someone ripped out a page from a Batman comic book and made up Gotham in this city. Graceful Gothic statues burst through skylines and hold up what's left of important buildings and bridges. There are slums and ghettos like every good city. And not too far there is a desert - the Wastelands, and the Jade Woods. There are places you'll never return from, and others remind you of lost dreams. So this is our beloved StCroix. Amazing as it is, you'll never leave this place. It's addicting. You wake up without breath, choke and all of a sudden, when you breathe you're taking it all in and realizing that there's gotta be something out there for you. Oh....I never said there wasn't. You just might not like what you find. Welcome....to the rest of your sad little life.